


A Dance

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dancing, F/M, Ficlet, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets Peggy for an evening out during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance

With a compact mirror, Steve checked his makeup and wig one last time. Everything was in place.

He slipped the mirror into his purse and walked into the club. 

The lighting was low and intimate in the club. The dance floor, occupied by a dozen or so couples, took up the center of the room right to the stage on the left. There was a woman singing, something jazzy, and Steve let himself enjoy the music for a moment. 

Around the perimeter of the room were tables, all covered with white, and people sat scattered in small groups.

Steve stepped further into the club, scanning the tables as he went. At last, he spotted Peggy, sitting in one of the tables in the corner furthest from the stage. Steve walked toward her, never wavering on the heels he wore.

Peggy’s focus was on the music as he approached. She sat at the table, one hand curled under her chin, eyes closed with a trace of a smile on her lips. This gave him a moment to appreciate the smart pant suit she wore. It curved with her body, flattering but sensible, except for the shirt which dipped just a little too low for propriety. Steve didn’t want to take his eyes off her.

He coughed politely. She looked up, startled, but the surprise quickly melted into a girn.

“Right on time,” she said. “And don’t you look gorgeous.”

Steve felt himself flush at her words. He glanced down at the blue dress that hugged his body. “You look quite dapper yourself,” he managed to say.

Peggy gave a pleased laugh and a, “Thank you,” with a playful smile. She stood and offered her hand to Steve. He stood much taller than her, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was the look she was giving him, one of pure delight.

“May I ask for a dance?” she said.

“Yes, thank you.” He placed his hand in hers, and she led him onto the dance floor. 

There, he followed her with every step and every sweep. They danced through fast songs and slow songs, dancing until they both were out of breath. Then they sat and enjoyed drinks and conversation. 

The talk fell by the wayside as Peggy leaned in, one hand on Steve’s knee, to kiss him gently. Her other hand around his neck pulled him in closer, and then they were kissing more fervently. When they finally broke apart, Steve felt dizzy and elated. He breathed in, Peggy’s perfume filling his nose, and he sighed happily.

In this room, everything melted away. Captain America, the war, it all faded away. Everyone was there to forget, for just a little while, and remember to experience life.

Peggy gave Steve that chance.

“Thank you for tonight,” Steve said, smiling down at her.

“Thank you,” she said in turn, leaning in once more for a quick kiss. “Unfortunately, I think we have to get back now.”

Steve didn’t want the night to end, but Peggy was right. They had responsibilities to return to.

When they saw each other the next morning, they exchanged nothing more than a smile in regards to the previous night as they stood over the map. As General Phillips pointed out line advances, Steve remembered the feeling of Peggy’s hand on his leg, the way she had settled her hand in the small of his back as they danced, and the touch of her lips against his.


End file.
